


No lo suficientemente bueno

by AdielSz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Suffering, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdielSz/pseuds/AdielSz
Summary: Peter ama a Tony, más allá de un amor infantil o de admiración por Iron Man. Realmente lo ama y lleva amándolo desde hace ya mucho tiempo; tanto que duele. Pero esta consciente de que a los ojos del mayor es solo un niño que apenas ha cumplido los 18 años, inexperto, torpe y que además fue como su hijo.Ahora tiene que arreglárselas de alguna forma para soportar lo que vendrá, ser capaz de seguir fingiendo que no le duele cuando en realidad se esta cayendo por dentro. Todo sea por verlo feliz, porque lo ama tanto que está dispuesto a sufrir en silencio si eso permite que el hombre que ama sea feliz.





	No lo suficientemente bueno

**Author's Note:**

> Una nueva historia nacida de mi necesidad de llorar un poquito y de las ganas de crear una historia de amor no correspondido. Espero que les guste; en esta semana esta la siguiente actualización.
> 
> Y en cada capítulo les recomendaré una canción para que lo lean con: en este caso puede ser un poco obvio... 
> 
> Can't help falling in love with you - Elvis Presley.

Sonrió a pesar de que lo único que quería hacer era llorar; la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él era fácilmente una de las más hermosas que había visto en toda su vida. Ambos bailando abrazados al ritmo de Elvis Presley con la hermosa y conmovedora canción Can’t help falling in love with you… melodía que alguna noche soñó que sería dedicada a su persona. No era una ocasión especial, o no o había sido hasta aquellos momentos. Una simple reunión de pizza y películas se terminó convirtiendo en una noche de declaraciones amorosas, llantos y sonrisas preciosas.

—Te amo tanto cariño, gracias por decir que si—musitó el hombre de traje gris mientras se levantaba del suelo para ponerle el precioso anillo a la que ahora era su prometido. Todos conmovidos por las palabras del millonario, quien no era ni por asomo cariñoso ni abierto con sus emociones; y que esa noche hubiera pronunciado aquellas palabras frente a todos significaba que realmente estaba enamorado. ¿Y quién no lo estaría de aquella hermosa mujer? Era todo lo que alguien alguna vez podría aspirar a ser, rozando la perfección y complementando al hombre castaño de una manera asombrosa. Conocedora de todos los demonios que lo atormentaban y la única capaz de ahuyentarlos con facilidad.

**_Como la envidiaba._ **

Sonrió como si su corazón no se estuviera partiendo en mil pedazos, como si aquella noche no se hubiera transformado de la más hermosa a la más dolorosa de todas aquellas que se almacenaban en sus recuerdos. Se limpió discretamente una lágrima recibiendo la mirada enternecida de los demás, quienes pensaban que el muchacho simplemente estaba demasiado feliz por el que -años atrás- había sido su mentor y que ahora era uno de sus amigos más cercanos. No podía pronunciar palabra alguna, pues estaba seguro de que si llegaba a despegar los labios lo único que haría sería sollozar como un niño pequeño declarando su amor entre hipidos y arruinando una de las mejores noches de la vida del que era su gran amor imposible. Y no podía ser tan egoísta aunque su corazón se lo estuviera pidiendo a gritos; el hombre se merecía ser feliz, no importaba con quien, solo que fuera feliz después de todo el sufrimiento que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Y porque lo amaba, a él y esa sonrisa tonta que esbozaba desde el inicio de la canción es que no diría nada y se callaría todos aquellos sentimientos que encerraba desde hace tiempo esperando el momento correcto para decirlos.

**_El momento correcto… claro Peter; ese momento no llegará jamás._ **

Se alejó en dirección al gran ventanal para alejarse un poco de aquella escena que le oprimía el corazón de forma tan dolorosa; buscando tranquilizarse un rato antes de volver a fingir que todo estaba bien. —¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?—preguntó una voz a su espalda sobresaltándolo. Giró con lentitud tratando de recomponer esa sonrisa que llevaba perfeccionando desde hace tiempo y que hasta la fecha había logrado engañar a todos.

—¿De que hablas?—respondió observando el rostro inexpresivo de Bucky convertirse en una sonrisa triste que solo hizo a Peter querer irse de allí y llorar en la tranquilidad de su habitación donde nadie podía encontrarlo.

—De tu amor hacia él—se acercó al muchacho y para sorpresa del mismo lo abrazó haciendo que escondiera su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello en un gesto consolador al tiempo que sus manos trazaban pequeños círculos alrededor de toda su espalda—. Nadie nos está viendo niño; puedes llorar si quieres—supo que había acertado cuando escucho los suaves sollozos del muchacho.

—Soy un niño ante sus ojos, aunque se lo hubiera dicho, ¿habría hecho diferencia alguna?—preguntó en un suave murmullo—, solo habría hecho que las cosas se pusieran incomodas entre nosotros; y prefiero tener su amistad aunque me mate por dentro que su indiferencia y que sepa sobre mis sentimientos. El soldado solo abrazó con más fuerza a un tembloroso Peter sintiendo que su corazón también se rompía un poco ante sus palabras y sus propios demonios personales.


End file.
